


Wonder Kid

by ex_skeleton



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 一小时短打pwp来自小队的FM2019 Media Description, "Wonder Kid"





	Wonder Kid

Matthijs喜欢Frenkie的肩胛骨。  
青年总是站得笔直，背部肌肉习惯性发力。即使在衣服下面，锋利线条勒出的阴影都让人想到战甲和翅膀。  
他们的审美早就被职业环境宠坏了，下意识觉得人类身体的一般水平就是周围人的水平，所有的朋友，都鲜妍矫健、身材匀称、肌肉虬结、素质惊人，没有任何一块肉骨有一毫一厘的不精确。  
他喜欢吻那里。  
他的唇舌是落入磁流体的电场，打破系统的平衡，像等待黑魔法召唤结果，欣赏自己胸腔之下肉体的悸动，宛如金色皮毛的猫科动物伏击时绷紧肌肉的危险和瑰丽。  
他们的审美早就被宠坏了。  
“Matta，”他召唤出的魔物轻声呼唤他，“I want to look at you.”  
魅魔蛊惑他。他言听计从。

退出他的身体总是令人无法忍受。  
从天国跌落人间，从陆离幻境退返俗碌红尘，仿佛美梦惊醒，仿佛致幻剂药效褪去，室内空气的冰冷和干燥都有千斤之重，将他从飘飘然的半空扯回地面上。  
他开始能对瘾君子为那一针不惜一切的心态感同身受。  
他相信Frenkie和他感受一致。他们已经完完全全地同步了，肉体融合肉体，精神对接精神，他心念一动，Frenkie自然而然会做出他想要的反应。他可以像指挥自己的身体一样牵动Frenkie的身体，就如同他也如怔瞳术，交付身体自主权，被某种强大不容回绝的邪恶力量控制着。  
他刚刚抽身，Frenkie已经翻过身。  
他的手刚刚覆上Frenkie的大腿，Frenkie已经毫不矜持地张开了它们。  
他听到Frenkie急促地吸满一肺空气，他进入，他们再次开始相连，他知道Frenkie喜欢缓慢的寸寸分明的填满，随着同步率的线性上升，Frenkie在缓缓度气放松自己迎接他的国境线。  
于是柏林墙倒塌、国境线抹去。他们的国度通过联姻成为了联合王国。一纸契约两位君王，火漆蜡封被体温和铜印章杵地滋滋作响。

Frenkie身体的痛觉神经覆盖不到脸上， 无论被铲得多狠爬起来的时候都面无表情，龇牙咧嘴的浮夸表达不符合这代荷兰人的审美，他们都云淡风轻。  
所以潜力惊人的-9.5天才Matthijis学会了借着微弱床头灯观察枕头的形变。  
面对面的时候被Frenkie反手攥紧的枕头，从背后的时候被Frenkie咬着的枕头。他像一个自学成才的武士，迫切地观察唯一的对手的反应，贪婪地想知道自己做得是否正确，努力是否有效。  
还好Frenkie从不让他感到孤独，无论在球场上、人生中还是床第间。  
他会告诉他，用各种各样灵感迸发的方式。  
经年锻炼的身体如同名贵的颜料、优质的食材，允许他们在床上恣意发挥。  
这会儿Frenkie抱紧了他的脖子，他感到那个湿漉漉的鼻尖在自己的颈窝里磨蹭。  
“Cologne？”被水意浸透的声音问他，伴随着濡羽般轻轻落下的吻，“You smell good. ”  
他并不好意思说自己确实搜索过如何找到G点、如何提升伴侣的性体验等各种教程吗，其中有一条建议是古龙水和气味的运用。  
但那晚他遗失了樱桃的时候Frenkie是一切准备好再呈献给他的，所以他相信Frenkie背后学习的内容一定比他多得多。  
Frenkie的舌尖舔过他的锁骨，引起一阵微小战栗。  
“You taste good.”  
Matthijs觉得自己真的召唤出了一个吃人的妖魔，金色的魅惑之瞳，他的心脏都随着皮肤在战栗，自己身下的这个东西不可能被掌控，浑身上下都致命，太危险了，让他都是棋逢对手想炫技的兴奋。  
而他恰好熟悉Frenkie的身体结构。  
对于弱点的暴击，撞出一声不那么游刃有余的呻吟。  
但Frenkie是一个不可能被击溃的对手，他的发挥都会被更刺激的东西返还回来，一来一回，绵延不绝。他不喜欢会被击溃的东西，瘫软一团湿透的东西让他感到无聊，只能满足短暂的征服欲，可他们太习惯胜利、征服和掠夺了，天生有足够优秀支撑自信。  
他需要更好的东西，永无止境的战意，无需把握分寸的对决，痛快的尽兴。  
攀在他后颈的手顺着他背上低落的汗，抱住他的背。  
“Captain. " 手指尖在他绷紧的背肌上画圈。  
什么妖魔啊，这时候叫他队长。  
“It can be better. ”他愉快地挑衅，无意识地舔舔嘴唇。  
“Then break me, captain. ”他的对手抢在他们接吻前说，“Make me cum.”  
前列腺高潮不是很容易做到的，连色情片都不是经常搞这个。  
但这是对彼此自然而然的最低要求。天才就是应该学什么都快的。

没有留力，高潮后仿佛结束了一场加时到120分钟的比赛，汗淋淋地塌到一起，像船难后扶持着爬上沙滩。  
幸好点球的结果是双赢。  
他勉强留了把保险套扔到地下的神智，Frenkie带着睫毛上挂着的生理性泪痕斜了他一眼，但是也懒得起来收拾。  
明天再说吧，明天再想怎么解决床单和地上的精液干掉的污渍，再仔细看自己身上多了多少道抓痕齿印。  
Matthijs进入一个射精后空虚间的惯有思想斗争，他想知道自己的表现，想知道Frenkie是不是享受这个，但他觉得询问出口太幼稚了，显得缺乏自信。他应该向球场上那样，对自己的表现心如明镜。  
Frenkie翻过身看向他，抱住他的腰，像一只阳光下被撸毛撸到舒服地伸展四肢的猫。  
目光也闪烁又温柔。  
伴随月光倾泻的阵雨。  
“Wonder kid. ”年长者看着他的眼睛，甚至在笑，Frenkie's always smiling式的松散愉快的嘴角上扬。  
这句话让他愣了两秒然后飞快地脸红了。这是足球经理2019他的数据栏里的media description，此时说出口就是一个调戏的黄段子。  
他们已经完全同步了。他不需要问出口。Frenkie知道他在想什么。  
“You are wonderful.”性事后嗓音低哑，“I feel wonderful. "  
……  
天啊！  
上帝啊！  
主啊！  
这个人怎么这样！把大杀器留在对手倒地之后！人道主义呢！  
Matthijs觉得自己浑身上下所有地方都炸开了之后成了轻飘飘的透明的空气。

后来一同从阿姆斯特丹出发，驶入不同的航线，人生和身体上都经历了不同的人，被宠坏的审美观见识到人世百态，棱角激烈地挣扎过很多年，才学会平和地接受人类、世界和生命的不完美。  
比如Matthijs后来会知道，绝大部分的性要求只是不尴尬。  
但幸好他体会过，最灿烂光华的青春，最温柔大气的母队，最肝胆相照的兄弟，最好的恋人。那个人完完全全懂他、爱他、珍惜他、跟他分庭抗礼、比肩而行。  
他是恒星。  
他只可能爱上另一个星系里的恒星。


End file.
